


Day Three: Coffee and Cake Pops

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: Aziraphale runs a small boutique coffee shop, Crowley is a professor at the local university.





	Day Three: Coffee and Cake Pops

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Romance Brewed to Perfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664071) by [Keletania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keletania/pseuds/Keletania). 

> This is a smol ficlet written somewhat hastily. I hope to expand this into a larger fic, fingers crossed.

“Mr. Fell!” 

Aziraphale looked up from his computer screen as his newest barista burst into his office looking slightly frazzled.

“Yes Bronwyn? Has something happened?” Behind her he could hear the hum of the morning rush.

“My foamer-thingy! It’s not, you know,” She gestured urgently. “It’s not doing the thing! Can you come and just, I dunno stand next to it for a minute?” 

Aziraphale smiled “Of course dear, I’d be happy to help.” He gestured for her to lead the way. 

His employees might not know exactly  _ why  _ things seemed to magically fix themselves in the presence of Mr. Fell, but for most of them it was enough to know that it worked. 

Approaching the machine in question Aziraphale placed a hand on it’s stainless steel top, “we need you to work properly if you would please. It’s very busy right now and we need all hands on deck.” He stepped back, “There, give it a try now. Oh, and has Professor Crowley been in yet this morning?” 

Bronwyn tried the machine and found that it now worked perfectly. “He hasn’t come in yet, should be soon though he usually comes in around now. Pepper put aside of few of those cake pops he always gets.” She poured the drink she had been working on and set it on the counter. “Should I come get you when he turns up?” 

“Oh, no. No need,” Mr.Fell smiled and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. “I’ll just be in the back if you need anything else.” 

Bronwyn watched him go somewhat perplexed. Professor Crowley came every morning before class, and every morning Mr.Fell would find some reason to be puttering around the front of the cafe the very second Professor Crowley came sauntering through the door. And every morning like clockwork Professor Crowley would order a red eye, a cup of cocoa, and several devils’ food cake pops. He would then swagger over to where ever Mr.Fell happened to be and say some variation of: 

“Angel! Fancy seeing you here. Can I tempt you to a bit of cocoa?” He would wave the cocoa around enticingly and of course Mr.Fell would take it and they would go sit at the corner table that always seemed to be empty. 

Bronwyn couldn’t work out exactly what their relation to each other was, she had asked around but the only person that seemed like they might know something was Pepper. And  _ if  _ Pepper did know something, she definitely wasn’t saying. 


End file.
